A number of methods have been devised for curling hair. Some of them involve permanent waving of hair using a special chemical solution, the so-called peering solution, for wetting hair and imparting a permanent wave to the hair. This method employs a plurality of peering rods. In this method, a particular type of paper, known as perm paper, is folded around the ends of separated wet strands of hair. The perm paper and strands of hair are then rolled onto a perming rod. The perm rod, hair, and perm paper are secured, such as by a rubber band, so that the hair is held in a rolled up configuration.
Once the strands of hair have been prepared, the perming solution is applied to the hair. The perming solution is allowed to remain on the hair for a designated amount of time in order to set the hair in the desired wave. The hair is then rinsed with water to remove the perming solution, leaving curls in the hair. A neutralizing solution is then applied to the rolled hair strands. After approximately five minutes, the hair is thoroughly rinsed with water, and the perm rods and paper are then removed.
A number of problems are frequently encountered in curling hair using the above method, including: (1) difficulty in securing the hair and perm paper on the rod; (2) difficulty in keeping hair wrapped on rods while thoroughly rinsing the curls with water prior to removing the rods; (3) loss of time and quality of perm results because hair becomes unrolled; and (4) loss of perming solution, which drips off of the hair while applying perming solutions. Accordingly, there is a need for an invention that overcomes the aforementioned problems.